Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
Typically, to initially install a rotor blade onto the wind turbine hub and/or to remove one of the existing rotor blades from the hub, a large crane must be transported to the wind turbine site in order to provide a means for raising and/or lowering the rotor blade relative to the hub. However, the process for removing and assembling the hardware associated with attaching the rotor blade to the hub when the hardware is located outside of the hub, as well as physical access to the hardware, is difficult. More specifically, oftentimes, the hardware is typically difficult to access uptower by personnel in a safe manner. In addition, even if accessible, there are often tight clearances between the hardware to be removed and the uptower blade components, making it difficult to use standard tooling.
Accordingly, improved methods and related systems for removing and/or installing rotor blade hardware from and to the hub that addresses the aforementioned issues would be welcomed in the technology.